Life Beyond My World
by OMG iTs JeSsY
Summary: Cassie has lived with her mom in Montana her whole life. When goes to visit her Grandparents in La Push what will she do when she recognises her dad? What might happen if he takes her back to Sam's house where she meets the new pack? P.S. Im not that good at writing summery's so dont judge it before you read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I hope you guys like my new story, It gets more interesting! If you have any ideas, PM me or review! With out further Ado **

**Life Beyond My World...**

* * *

**Casey POV**

Before me stood a extraordinary larger than normal dark grey wolf.

"I-I"

Paul whined waiting for me to say something.

I took a deep berth "I know that we did...some things...But I don't think I can do this Paul..."

He didn't bring another pair of cut offs with him so he just wined again. Fear and pain showed deep in his eyes.

"I told you I have to move to Montana to my aunts house, my parents are making me and Im not prepared to move out" I mumble quickly.

I found myself running away, the tears staining my checks.

Im glad that I didn't tell him I was pregnant with his baby.

That was the last time I saw him for years...

**Cassie POV**

I stood in the supper market in La Push Washington, visiting my nana and pop. I always shopped for them when my mom and I came. She would spend our entire trip here in bed complaining of pain. EVERY-FREAKIN-TIME! I'm so glad that I can drive this year!

I was deciphering if hot dogs or if baloney was worse for you, when a guy that looked to be in his mid twenties walked up behind me.

"Casey?" He asked.

I turned around and looked at his muscular frame; he was like 7'0ft, with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes.

"Um...No, Cassie" I stammered "You might be talking about my mom though, her name is Casey."

"Oh" his eyes dropped "Um, can you tell her that Paul Lahote is looking for her. Her parents should have a phone book or something."

Recognition flowed through my eyes his name had been in one of my mom's old diary. He was my dad!

He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his hand.

"wait" I wasn't sure what to ask him, though I might as well try being straight with him "Umm... I'm not gonna lie to you if you won't lie to me about what your going to do after I tell you something. Okay?"

"Sure" I could see the confusion on his face.

"I read one of my mom's old diary awhile back... I said you were my dad, oh and some of the details in that thing are, well, GROSS!" I tried to lighten it up with a joke.

He started shaking violently, trying to make a b-line towards the door.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

He skidded to a stop right before the door, still shaking.

"What are you going to do?" I asked softly.

"Uh, just common" He turned around taking my had lightly "I'll take you back to your grandparents house later, I want you do come to Sam's er... my friends house"

"Sure" I dropped the basket of things before I left."

He pulled me out to a Red pickup truck and opened the passenger door for me.

I had no idea what to say, so we sat in complete uncomfortable silence.

"Um...How old are you?" He asked quietly.

"16"

"Damn" He muttered.

"What, were you hopping that I wasn't your kid or something, because I don't have to come with you, I can just disappear from your fucking life forever!" I snapped at him "I shouldn't have even told you, I mean I should have known from the things that she wrote in her diary that you wouldn't want anything to do with me!"

"NO!" He almost yelled "that's not what I meant! I meant that she never told me about you, or really ever talked to at all after he parents sent her to Montana"

He just realized what I had said.

"wait, what she say in her diary about me?" He questioned.

"Nothing, never mind" I blushed.

We pulled up to a small house with multiple cars parked in front.

"Come on then" He said getting out.

I followed him as he walked into the house.

The first thing I noticed is the 8 shirtless guys all looking up at me with food in their mouths.

"Guys, this is um…er Cassie" He said, eyeing the group.

"Hi" I said cheerfully.

"Cassie, this is Seth, Collin, Brady, Jake, Mark, Jace, Luke and Blake; and Sam and Emily are in the Kitchen" he said pointing to a doorway "Common".

We walked into the kitchen, seeing a old guy and a woman with a baby on her hip making more food.

"Shhhesh, how much food do these guys eat?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Oh a lot more than you think!" She smiled "I'm Emily Uley"

"I'm Cassie Johnson, nice to meet you" I grinned back at her.

The man standing next to her gave Paul a "certain" look.

"Outside, NOW!" He said with a stern expiration.

He followed the man outside and they took a "walk" to the woods.

"He looks mad!" I said.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes" She sighed "Why don't you sit down with the boys, here's some a plate" she said handing me a plate of food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul POV**

"What the hell man?" Sam asked, with a disappointed look on his face.

"I have no idea, I saw her at the store and thought it was Casey" I replied "She was the one who said I was her dad, I swear we only did it once!"

"What am I going to do with this" he sighed "You need to man up and stop phasing... I'm sorry but you have a kid that's catching up to you!"

"I know" I said, hanging my head.

**Cassie POV**

Sitting at the table with 7 guys scarfing down food and one staring at you was way too awkward for my liking.

"So Cassie, how old are you?" One of them asked.

"16" I said "So can you guys like tell me what your names are again, I caught them, but Paul...er...Paul didn't tell me which ones witch?"

"I'm Seth Clearwater" The guy that was sitting to my right said.

"I'm Luke Cameron" One said.

"Jacob Black"

"Mark Cameron"

"Jace Call"

"Collin Littlesea"

"Brady Fuller"

I looked at the one person who hadn't spoken yet. He was the guy who had been staring at me the whole time.

"Blake Uley" He said, searching my eyes.

"Nice to meet you all" I smiled.

My phone rang, interrupting our small talk.

"RED SOLO CUP, I FILL YOU UP, LETS HAVE A PARTY, LETS HAVE A PARTY!" It blared at my suspense.

"Excuse me" I said blushing as a few of them snickered.

"Hello?" I said getting up and walking outside.

"Cassie, honey where are you, you were just going to get some food..." My mom asked into the phone.

I sighed "Does the name Paul Lahote ring a freakin bell?"

She was completely silent for a while.

"Hello?"

"Where did you hear that name?" she questioned.

"I'm at um, he took me to Sam and Emily Uleys house" I challenged "I'll come back tonight"

I hung up with a bang. GOD SHE IS ANOYING!

I walked back inside and the guys were pilled in the living room playing X-box.

I sat down sideways next to Seth on the end of the coach and put my feet on his lap.

"Well haven't we made ourselves comfortable?" He said, leaning over my feet toward the screen.

"Helz yeah I have!" I smiles "Why not?"

The were laughs from around the room.

"Well I like her!" Luke said "How long are you staying?"

"Well we were going to just stay for a week but now, I really don't know"

"You should stay for the summer!" Brady piped up.

"I don't know, whenever we come up here my mom stays in bed the whole time, it's like she's exhausted from pain but I don't know why…"

They looked around at each other, a silent knowing passed through theirs eyes, but I decided it would be better if I didn't ask.

"Hey, pass me a controller!" I said, holding out my hands.

"You play COD?" Jace questioned.

"DUH!" I laughed "Now through one, I'm gonna kick you guys ass's!"

Once I claimed my title as "Most Bestist COD player ever" I walked into the kitchen to see if Paul came back.

"Hey" Blake sat at the counter looking at me.

"Hi" I smiled.

"So your Paul's...?" He questioned.

"Daughter...I think" I said.

He sighed in relief "Oh, cool! So where do you live?"

"Montana, but I kinda want my mom to move here now" I said smiling at the thought.

"That'd be really cool, maybe I could show you around La Push sometime?" He asked with a smidge of hope in his eyes.

"Sure" I replied blushing "Maybe tomorrow though, I kinda have to go explain to my mom how I read her diary, saw my dad at the store than let him take me to some random house"

He chuckled "yeah that might help."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah"

I got up and walked to the back porch looking for Paul. I peered out the back yard, I thought they went out here.

"Paul?" I called.

Blake came out and stood next to me "Um I think he had to go to work...um I think Clair is coming over with Quil, you could probably hang with her...?"

"Are you kidding?" I laughed "I'd rather whoop some more ass at COD!"

"I'm sure" He chuckled.

We walked back into the house, and I whooped more ass at zombies.

**Casey POV**

"Fuck, ma what do I do with her?" I asked pacing the kitchen.

"Baby, she knows now all you can do is live with your mistakes and put up with him…For her sake just do it" She said in a harsh tone.

"Ma, my jobs back in Montana"

"You and I both know that you could get a job here if you wanted and live with us for the time being!" She offered.

"But every single time I get near him it hurts!" I complained.

"You got yourself into the mess, now you have to dig yourself out. I'm not going to tell you what to do." She warned.

I heard a truck pulled into the drive; an icy feeling drove itself into the bottom of my stomach.

"Damn, he's here" I muttered.

"Have fun" She said smirking.

Irritated footsteps boomed from the porch, I knew she was mad; but that mad?

She came in the door and went directly upstairs, not even bothering to talk to me. I turned around to do the dishes, not hear the door close right away.

"So, it's been what 16...17? Years now?" A husky voice said from the door way.

It took all of my self control not to tackle him, right there.

"What are you doing here Paul?" I asked, not turning around.

"What do you fucking think I'm doing here?" he questioned angrily "GOD Casey! You didn't even have the balls to tell me did you? You freaking left, not one single word! For _16 years!"_

"What was I going to do Paul?" I asked, turning around "I was 15 and I was pregnant, I was scared and I made some bad decisions! I can admit that!"

His eyes softened "I want her to stay with me for the summer."

"No!" I said instantly.

"Why the fuck not?" He said walking towards me.

"BECAUSE I CAN TAKE CARE OF HER ON MY OWN!" I yelled at him "I don't need your help; I never needed your help."

"This isn't about needing help!" He yelled back "This is about me spending time with my daughter!"

Footsteps came tumbling down the stairs as I jumped when I herd her crash. She stood back up.

"I'm Okay!" She sighed "Mom, I'm done with your freaking bull! I wanna stay with Pa...Er...Dad?"

"Dad" He assured her.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Review! Critisizum is welcomed! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassie POV**

Within the next week I was moved into Paul's house and let me tell you, it was gross! I spent the first three days cleaning; I cleaned the bathroom, kitchen, both bedroom and basically the entire house!

I walked into Emily's house, sitting down next to Blake, grabbing a piece of bacon off his plate.

"Hey!" He pouted.

I stuck my tongue out at him, smiling at his attempted angery reaction.

"Serves you right!" Seth joked.

Sam, Collin and Brady were at "Work" this morning and the rest of us were eating with Quil and Clair.

"So who's prepared to take me on in COD?" I challenged.

"Well I think you cheated! I mean you can't be level 69 when you only got the game 4 week ago!" Jace challenged.

"Hey now, my friends and I love COD, we played it like constantly for the entire first week off school!" I laughed.

Collin followed by Brady covered in mud, flew through the door coating the floor with a layer of mud.

"We need to go!" Collin burst out.

"Now" Brady yelled after him.

The guys all got up in a confustion of rushed of bodies, frantically running in circles. They burst full sprit towards the door, Quil going with them. He said good bye to Clair as if it was the last time they would see each other.

"Good bye" She whispered "Be safe".

"I promise" he said, kissing her.

Blake stood in the door way after everyone had gone. "I still owe you that tour."

"I don't know why everyone is so concerned but you better come back" I said "I'll take you up on that tour."

"I'll come back" he said, looking sad.

"bye" I whispered.

He ran out the door, leaving me in my blind state of confutation.

"What the hell was that about?" I questioned Clair.

"Oh its...er work" She shuddered "I can't really tell you, Blake or Paul have to. Well Blake has to."

"Fine" I sighed "I don't know why but I feel l like there in danger"

"They are" she said shortly "Can we not ask questions"

A single tear slipped down her check. I felt so bad; her relationship with Quil seemed so perfect. It the kind of relationship I want to have.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I heard Leah yell form the back door "HE'S SUCH A FUCKING ASS!"

"Are we talking about Mr. Alfa?" Emily asked, with anoyance and understanding in her voice.

"No...Well yes, but its more about the other fucking jerk! GOD I HATE JAKE!" Anger seethed out of her "He sent me back because he thinks its not safe! I can hold my own! Besides its like 8 of them and 8 leaches against like hundreds!"

"You know he's only trying to protect you" Clair piped up "Everyone knows about you guys little crush!"

"GGGGAAAAAHHHH" She screamed "Don't even fucking mention it!"

"Ladies, calm down, they don't need this!" Emily soothed "If we don't calm down they wont be calm and next time something happens they will get their ass's whooped worrying about us"

"Wait...what?"

"Never mind"

We sent the day baking; we baked 8 pan of brownies, 4 dozen cookies and 6 cakes. Emily taught us some tricks to do hair. Then we spent 2 hours playing Texas holdem with Oreo's. It was perfect because we didn't take load of concentration but it took our minds off of the 6 hours the guys have been gone.

I was finally winning one hand when Leah jumped up, running outside. She came back in through the back door, telling us to get into a corner. She easily scooted the coach to barricade us.

"What's going on Lee?" Emily squeaked.

"There are two or three leaches that got past the barricade." She stated "Get down."

She pushed the couch in the cornner to sheild us from the massacure that was apperently upstairs.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I have to phase now, Emily there in your room" She said "Cassie I'm really sorry you had to find out this way. Clair I just want to say I wasn't really always nice to you or Emily but I love you all, dont forget that, I mean if it ends badly for me!"

I took a deep breath, but there in the middle of the living room was a Wolf a light gray coat that replace where Lee stood previously.

"Damn" I stated.

"Well look here, there's another one" A males voice rang from the top of the steps.

A deep warning growl erupted from Leah's throat.

"Ooooh and there's humans here too" A woman cooed "I want that one, she smells of the Chocolate wolf that kill my baby."

Clair jump, staring at her "I hope he's not hurt."

The man ran, pushing Leah into the door. She stood, lunging at him grabbing his leg. The woman ran behind her, breaking her tail with a load crack.

"You my dear, I have no use for" She pointed at me, walking over "So you'll just be for fun."

She yanked my hair, pulling me up. The cold temperature hit me as she cracked my arm, then through me into the window.

I screamed in agonizing pain as glass crashed over my body, cutting into my skin. She walked back over to me; she pulled me up chocking me.

I saw a flash of white as a large wolf crashed into the woman; in a result dropping me back into the shattered glass.

The white wolf flew over me, dragging the woman's body followed by a limping Leah dragging piece of the man's body.

Emily ran to me; pulling me to the bedroom on the first floor. "I'm so sorry honey, so so sorry" She cooed.

"GAH" I yelled frantically while she was picking the large pieces of glass out of my back.

A very pale mad with blond hair walked into the room with a medical bag. He hooked me up to an IV.

"We have to put you into a medical induce coma because of the amount of glass that has gotten implanted into your body" He explained.

I saw Emily and Clair holding my hands until it went dark...

_There was a White wolf standing in the woods, his dark eyes so deep. He had four black paws and the ends of his ears and tail were black. He stood there looking at me before taking a single step forward._

_I choose to step towards him as well, not an ounce of fear trailed my actions. I felt a sense of relief flood my senses as I touched his pure white fur. I lifted his face up to my own._

_"I love you" I whispered._

_"Cassie" I heard him say "Cassie...Cassie..."_

* * *

**Hope you like it! Review Please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you guys are reading this! I can see it! So dont be lazy! REVEIW! Please? :P**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the references to the original story line...**

* * *

**Cassie POV**

I opened my eyes to a gorgeous tan face, staring into those deep brown eyes, I realized there was a slight burning sensation in my upper back as well as a searing pain in my arm.

"UUGGG" I groaned "Hi"

"Hi" he whispered back.

"Um, I'm confused"

"As you should be" He chuckled.

"Is all the glass out of my back?"

His eyes darken at the thought "Yeah...er your mom wants to talk to you"

The door opened quietly and my mom walked in.

"See you later" He said walking out.

"Damn it!" She yelled "I knew something like this would happen!"

"That's not my fault" I

"Were going back to Montana in three days" I stated, as if it was a fact.

"NO! WE CANT!"

"Yes we can" She sighed "I am your legal guardian, you _will_ come back with me"

Paul walked in at that moment "If you take her back, I'll take you to court."

She glared at him "You can do that, but you wont win. I have taken care of her for her whole life, I am currently her guardian and you will not win in court."

"I wasn't not there because I have a fucking choice Casey, I wasn't there because I didn't know she existed thanks to someone!" He yelled at her.

"I know now that it was wrong to do that but I made a choice back then and now I can't change that" She had a pined look on her face "I don't want her to be in danger like this"

"She's safer here than she is in Montana, we exist to protect people!"

"We'll you didn't do that great of a job" She said exhibiting my arm.

"I'LL TAKE YOU TO FUCKING..." His body was shacking violently. I cut him off before he could finish.

"I WANT TO STAY HERE!" I screamed at the both of them "And you will let me, and you will admit that you still love each other like your diary says like a billion times"

My mom turned completely red and Paul looked at the floor.

"Cassie..." My mom said "Stay out of my diary's!"

Paul chuckled "you should just stay out of it completely"

"Well, I did always want a little sister or brother so if this whole wolf imprint cheez is true than you two are lovers and I was that awkward accident baby that she had when she was what? 17? 18?" I questioned "You obviously still love each other, just get over it, he's not that dangerous"

"16 actually" She said "And I'm not going to discuss this now!"

"But we need to discuss it sometime" Paul said quietly.

"Well were not going to do it here!" She seethed

"Can you leave?" I glared at them.

They both grumbled walking out the door into the hallway.

Blake walked back in "That sounded...awkward"

"Oh don't worry it was" I stated "So you wanna tell me what's up with this whole... wolf thing?"

"Um...er I know that you know things from the diary I guess but I cant tell you anymore because Paul told my dad to tell me I cant tell you yet so sorry" He tried to explained.

"Well I dont need to know every thing... I just wanna spend time with you" I said blushing.

"That'd be cool" He smiled "Maybe you could go to school up here... It starts in like three weeks"

"That would be really fun!" I yawned.

"You better get some sleep" He said, turning toward the door "night."

"Good night"

When I woke up it was dark outside. I attempted to get up off of the bed, though my attempt ended with me falling on the floor.

I screamed in agony, landing on my arm, so I rolled over onto my side. Within seconds Blake was at my side, lifting me up bridle style.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Shhhh" he said sitting on the bed with me in his arms "its okay, its okay"

I looked up at him, he was so warm holding me.

"Will you stay?" I pleaded.

He nodded.

I leaned up and kissed his check, then move to his lips. He kissed back with lust and yearning; though he broke it off shortly.

"Cassie, we can't go any farther than this..." he said "well I can, and I totally want to but...but not without telling you first but I can't tell you without Paul's permission and he won't give that to me until your mom goes out with him and he stops phasing."

"DAMN" I whispered.

* * *

**Common people, I see you reading it! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! :) Oh and sorry it was a short chapter! *PPPPSSSSTTTTT* Maybe if you reviewed I'd make them longer :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cassie POV**

"If I let you stay you have to come back and live with Nana and Pop" My mother informed me.

"If I can stay than I will" I agreed.

That night I spent in my grandparents loft bedroom, playing bridge with them until 1:00am. I went upstairs to climb into bed, being careful of my arm. I lay there looking up at the ceiling.

I saw movement from the corner of the room "Hello?".

There was a running figure ripping me off the bed, wrapping an icey hand around my mouth. Then silently he pulled me out the window jumping from the third story. He pulled me into a car and started driving.

"Um...er...Who are you?" I questioned nervously.

"I so can't believe you haven't figured it out by now!" He snickered.

"DAMN YOU SHAWN!" I screamed "what the fuck! I love you dude!"

"You better" He said laughing.

"So where is your ass dragging me too?"

"Montana. Duh." He stated.

"Shawn, I can't do that"

"Bull, you know you can't live without seeing your boyfriend! Plus I'm under strict orders"

"From who?" I asked.

"Your mom"

"DAMN IT" I yelled "Stop the fucking car!"

He did as I asked "I'm not going to follow you back you're going to have to walk like 20 miles to the gas station or something and I'm sure Brain will be back anyway!"

"Good! Just go back to Montana Shawn, and don't come back the Brain to come see what I care!" I said getting out of the car.

I walked about four miles without shoes on, before the pain hit hard. I sat down on the cool pavement, looking out into the start.

"WAS THERE A FUCKING PURPOUS FOR THIS?" I screamed into the empty highway.

I heard the rustle in the bushes, looking over I saw a yellow wolf that didn't belong to anyone in the La Push Pack settled to the ground watching me.

"I know what you are" I said, knowing he could here me "Would you just phase back so I could talk to someone? Or at least tell me where you are?"

He went back into the woods. Coming back was a man that looked like the boys from La push though his skin wasn't dark.

"So how do you know?" He questioned, staying at the tree line.

"No reason, where am I?"

" You're in Idaho... But how do you know?" He asked.

"If you help me get back to La Push Washington I'll give you some answers..."

"I'll give you a piggy back ride?" He asked.

"Um...er Sure" I smiled.

"Get on." He said getting down on one knee "We have about 40 or 50 Miles to go on foot, but once your done I go wolf and it wont take that long."

I got on his back and he started running in the direction he came from, trying to go into the woods.

"If you don't mind, can you stay at the tree line, I want to see the road" I said.

"Sure but we have to stay on the inside of the tree line."

"Fine" I sighed.

"So, your story?" he prodded.

"I'm just an imprint of one of the La Push wolfs, but I don't really know what the imprint thing is because my dad got the Alfa to order my boyfriend not to tell me" I explained.

"Oh, okay... I could tell you" He questioned.

"Sure, but what's your name?"

"Marco" he said "And an imprint is a spirit wife and husband, nature has found the perfect match to transfer the wolf gene and the imprinter can be a brother figure, a friend or a Lover... I guess"

"I'm Cassie by the way" I said.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked.

"A leech through me into a window..."

"That sucks" he said, slowing down and dropping me to the ground.

His back claws ripped into my torso, burning my abdomen as he phased. I fell backwards onto the soft grass feeling the blood soak into my shirt I screamed in pain. I laid there looking at that yellow wolf, looking back at me. He gently picked me up and steadied me on his back as if he did that intentionally. We ran into the woods the trees spinning the world around me.

"Hurry up" I whispered.

He wined in what I assumed was an apology.

He was stopped short by a Large light gray wolf, growling and bearing her teeth.

"Leah, it hurts so bad" I said, my head spinning.

She stopped and licked me, waiting for others to come. Taking me off of the yellow wolfs back onto her own. Blake's wolf tackled Marco with a full force blow, sending him to the ground. He got up and took every blow Blake gave him, though he wouldn't stop until Luke and Mark Held him back. Leah just stood there watching, holding me bleeding on her back until they were done.

"Go" I whispered to Leah.

She ripped through the forest toward Sam's house. The pain increasing with every step.

She set me down on the back porch barking before leaving for the woods.

"SAM!" Emily screamed "Honey, don't move, we've got you."

"Wha- Shit" He said looking at my shirt, before picking me up.

"I'll call Carlile, take her to the guest room" Emily said going back into the house.

"I hate when the leaches come here" Sam muttered, sighing.

He walked me into the bedroom "Blake is going to fucking die when I get back here, why do you smell like leaches?"

"It wasn't Bla" I said before passing out.

* * *

**Common guys, IF YOU REVIEW I'LL MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all, sorry for not updating sooner I had well not really writers block but kinda so I'm back and I have a better outline so yep...Enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up with a burning pain all the way along my torso was not fun. _Wait, where the hell am I? Who are these people? What day is it? _These questions ran through my head as a pale man who I assume was my doctor shinned a bright light into my eyes, chucking my vitals.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice raspy from lack of use.

He looked surprised that I didn't know who he was "I'm Dr. Cullen, Ms. Johnson what do you last remember?" His voice sounding like bells, though his "energy" was unnerving it felt like I should be running away.

"Um, I was hanging out with Brian my boyfriend and my friend Emma in April 2011, we were at school and then it went blank I think" My voice still raspy "Wait, did he hit me?"

"No, no that's not what happened" he said still checking my vitals.

I noticed a very large, tan, hot guy sleeping in the corner of the hospital room "Who's that?" I pointed towards him.

"That's Blake, he's your boyfriend. I think." His smooth voice answered me "You have been in coma for approximately 2 months, I think your parents are in the cafeteria, it is December 21, 2012. We took your stitches out a while ago, you have three scars from your collar bone to just below your navel; to our knowledge you were attacked by a bear in the woods when you when hiking."

The man in the corner was looking up at me with sad expressive eyes "Cassie" He whispered.

"Erm" I mumbled nervously "I know I'm sapost to remember you but I don't... I-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for" He answered, moving to the chair next to my bed before whispering "I should have been there."

"Where's my mom?" I asked, thinking about his comment.

"Baby, your awake!" She cried walking into the room.

Blake went to the chair in the back of the room though I could still feel him watching me. Following my mom into the room was a very large man holding her hand, he looked a lot like Blake except he looked like me; I might look like him though.

"Hi mom" I said automatically "and..."

"She lost her memory" Blake piped up "Everything from last April till now...gone."

"And I have three scars that I didn't have before" I said cheerfully.

"And your happy about this why?" My mom asked.

"Because scar's build character, sort of" I tried to explain "Who are you?"

"You dad"

"If I could I'd stand up and slap you just for saying that you ass."

"No baby he's really your dad" My mom explained.

"I thought you hadn't seen him since you found out you were pregnant and he never bothered to see you again?" I said spitefully.

My efforts were successful because he flinched at my words.

"Well you were the one who found him" She retorted "but that's besides the point; the point is that we are all together now, weather you remember or not, were all safe"

We spent the majority of visiting hours talking about what happened, trying to get me to remember something though the efforts were unsuccessful. About 7:00pm Blake, and my parents left I didn't want them to go but I was so existed that there wasn't much of a choice. Visiting hours closed at 9pm so I watched a movie while the nurse's shuffled around me, opening my window and checking all of the equipment before I went to sleep.

* * *

Wakening up was a whole different story. I wasn't in a hospital bed anymore, I was on a coach in a living room god knows where.

"Hey Cassie" A man said darkly "I'm glad you're awake, we have a lot to discuss."

This man was built like Blake and my father, very tall and muscular though his white skin told me he was not related to them. "Um, who are you and where am I?"

"Oh isn't that sweet, she doesn't remember" A familiar voice said from the doorway "I wonder if she remembers me?"

"Brian" The strange man stood up straight as if to talk to a higher ranked person than himself.

He gave a small nod "Marrco. Now honey, I don't think you understand thee, severity of this situation. We have an imprint form another pack, my ex girlfriend, this is how we are going to take down the Quiliet pack. We have scarred you and now we will do whatever's necessary to take them down. Starting with the Alfa.

* * *

**Can we take this as one of those short but sweet things? informative. Cliffhanger? Well, next chapter will be added soon. It will be longer i promises!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm warning you now, it mentions rape(or suggests) But it doesn't go into any detail what so ever just mentions it. I'm sorry if it make anyone upset or uncomfortable I truly apologize. It comes into play later so it is relevant to the story. **

**Anyway, enjoy and review. Thank you to the people who have reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Cassie POV**

He was Exactly what i didn't need right now, more confusion to add to the list. Not only did I have no idea where I was, I pondered over what the whole pack, alfa, extreme sex appeal of all the men that currently surrounded me. There were about 14 of them, the majority of them were nice to me; we played cards and watched movies with them. They were nice. Brian. Brian caused me extreme pain, he would try to force me to remember. I saw bits and pieces in my dreams but they were always the same sanario. The day I got kidnapped and Marco scared me.

"Do you have any 7's?" Kyle asked as we played go fish

"Here" I handed him my card, asking Jack "Do you have any kings?"

"Go fish" he replied happily.

They keep me in a small apartment type space with one bedroom, one bathroom and a small kitchen with a fridge, oven microwave and sink. The only reason they gave me food on a regular basics was because they wanted me to cook for them; It wasn't hard work, it just took a lot of time. The only room with a door on it was the bathroom, other then the front door they kept barricaded form both the inside and the out. All of the windows had some kind of boarding on them, from both inside and out as well.

They explained to me one day why I could not go outside, it was because they didn't want my scent on anything that Blake could trace. I wasn't sure if i wanted to cause more trouble by trying to get outside to get him to find me, though the excruciating pain in my abdomen couldn't get any worse so I might as well try. What really got me to come to a decision was a sanairo one day that happened with one of the wolfs that was not so kind to me named Thomas and Marco.

"Hey there sweet thang" he said to me, emphasizing his thick drawl.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"To get in you pants" He smirked at me while he said this.

"Oh hell no" I slapped him right across his face, it probly hurt me more than it hurt him but it served its purpose because he started trembling out of pure furry. I thought he was going to punch me before Marcco stepped in.

"Thomas, she's mine when this is all over. I told you to stop bothering her!" he said it as if he was staking his claim.

I saw red, I was not and object to take when they please! To make kids! Though thinking about it, I might just make this an interesting way to get out of here.

"Yeah!" I walked forward toward Marcco, wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him hard. Not to my surprise he kissed me back, through pure lust.

Pulling back he said huskily "if I knew you felt we'd have hit a few grand slams by now."

"Better late than never" I said, kissing him agian. For a few long minuets that's all we did though when he deepen it I wrapped my legs around his waste, grinding myself into him. Mumbling against his lips "Somewhere more private."

Still carrying me he went to unlock the door, dragging me out to a small parking lot towards a red pickup. I got in on the passenger side and he on the driver's side "To my place."

He drove on the highway, trees speeding along. I had made my dissection. I opened the door in one swift move I dive onto the racing pavement, screaming on impact. I rolled backwards getting cuts and bruises as the wheels squealed to a stop though I did what I intended to do. My blood was all over the road and at the doorway of the holding cell.

I woke up in the bed again, though this time I had a sting sensation all over by body. Looking down I saw the road rash, remembering what happened. "Damn."

"You little fucker" Brian sneered "I ought to kill you now and send Blake your finger, but I'm not going to do that. I'm going to satisfied myself as your punishment."

After he finished and left me alone, I thought I was going to die. It was thee most horrible experience of my life. I took a shower trying to scrub all traces of him off my body. I'm terrible. This is all my fault. Blake's going to hate me. I probably deserved it though. I got out of the shower getting dressed and sitting by the door like I did when none of the other guys were there.

I heard it, a familiar voice. Jesse. Jesse was my younger brother, he way my mother's lonely mistake he's about a year more or less younger then me. My mom never brings him to grandma and grandpas house because she didn't want them to know what he one night stand got her so she sends him off to an expensive school every year. I haven't seen him in years but I talk to him every week. He was sapost to be at boarding school in Canada. Yes boarding school in Canada. "JESSE, JESSE HELP!" I screamed, banging on the door "JESSE! DONT LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Cassie?" He knocked "where are you? What the hell are you doing in an apartment here?"

"Get me the hell out of here and I'll explain" I said through the door. "Help me!"

"Cassie, I'm going through the door stand back" He said.

I backed away, standing in a corner waiting for my baby brother to knock down this door, saving me.

Surprisingly the latch's broke with the force of his kick. Before me stood my brother, dirty brown hair, blue eyes, about a foot taller than me with a stern look on his face. I tackled him, knocking him back. "Baby bro!"

"How did you get here?" He questioned, hugging me back.

"They took form the hospital" I told him "We need to leave before they get back!"

"Okay, okay let's go" He picked me up, taking me to his car.

* * *

**Blake POV:**

I failed. I failed her, I failed myself, I failed her parent. How was I sapost to be responsible for and entire pack if I can't take care of my imprint?

_Yeah, Yeah you failed blah blah blah we've herd it a million times. It's been two months and all we've got is her sent mixed with that other pack's at the hospital. What'd they do, put her in a plastic bag then leave? _Seth thought towards me. His mind was organized chaos. I think he had ADHD because he never finished a thought, he'd think of something than something else almost like a puppy. _Hey! I'm older than you pup!_

_So I've heard _I responded_ I going to go look by were we found her with that other wolf the first time again, I'll be back in a little while_

_Dude, we've looked there like thirty times _He said shyly_ but if wasting your time gives you peace of mind, be my guest._

_Whatever._

* * *

**Did you like it? Cliffhanger...again?! Review!**


End file.
